My Step Brother
by baekass
Summary: Baekhyun sedang tidur dan Chanyeol sedang ingin menyetubuhinya. GS. PWP. SANGAT EKSPLISIT. DONT LIKE DONT READ.


Baekhyun tertidur pulas seperti biasa. Tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan, membelakangi pintu kamarnya yang dicat berwarna putih. Malam itu menunjukkan pukul 1 dan dia hanya berdua di rumah dengan kakak tirinya Chanyeol karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang mengunjungi kakak Baekhyun yang kuliah di luar negeri.

Baekhyun terbangun saat ia merasakan tubuh hangat tepat di punggungnya. Walaupun terbangun, wanita itu tidak membuka matanya. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mulai mengelus-elus pelan. Baekhyun tau orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia tau pasti kakaknya itu datang untuk mengucek-ucek vaginanya sampai banjir. Baekhyun tidak berani bergerak. Ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mengelus-elus tubuhnya horny sampai ke selangkangannya yang tertutup celana dalam. Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mencapai celana dalamnya karena Baekhyun memakai dress tidur selutut berwarna merah muda.

Benar saja. Tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya dan mulai mengelus bibir vagina Baekhyun yang mulus. Baekhyun merasa geli sekali sampai sampai cairannya mulai keluar membuat vaginanya semakin lembab dan tangan Chanyeol semakin liar melecehkan kemaluannya yang gatal akan rojokan dari penis besar dan berurat milik kakak tirinya. pertama kali ia melihat penis itu, dia becek sekali sampai dia harus bermasturbasi sambil menonton film porno, membayangkan yang di video itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol yang memperkosa vaginanya sampai dia lemas.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur, slut. Buka kakimu lebar-lebar, aku akan menghajar lubang jalangmu itu."

Napas Baekhyun memberat. Ia membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Saat dia berbalik Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya yang basah karena cairan vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung menghisap jemari Chanyeol seperti dia sedang menghisap kemaluan kakaknya itu.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau sayang. Deskripsikan dan memohonlah atau aku akan membiarkan vagina jalangmu itu basah tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh napsu. Ia tidak sabar untuk menggagahi wanita mungil itu, namun mendengar kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Aku ingin kontol gemuk milikmu itu memperkosa kemaluanku." Baekhyun melepaskan celana dalamnya dan mengangkang lebar hingga vagina nya yang berwarna merah muda dan becek terekspos jelas di depan mata lapar Chanyeol. Dia ingin membuat laki-laki itu lepas kendali sehingga membobol lubangnya ganas sampai pejunya muncrat di setiap titik kemaluan Baekhyun. Dia sangat suka setiap Chanyeol menyodoknya dengan keras dan cepat seperti kesetanan. "Lihat, memekku basah total Yeol. Di dalam licin sekali. Dia rindu diperkosa, dilecehkan, disodok, dikocok-kocok oleh batang kontolmu." Baekhyun memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam vaginanya sendiri dan mengocok lubang kemaluannya tanpa malu-malu. Ia mendesah sambil terpejam-pejam seolah yang sedang mempermainkan vaginanya itu adalah penis Chanyeol. "Fuck my cunt, Chanyeol. Fuck my wet slutty cunt. Oh... aku sudah tidak sabar. Perkosa aku, Chanyeol. Makan vaginaku. Berikan aku pejumu."

Dengan itu Chanyeol langsung gelap mata. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah menghajar vagina berlendir milik adik tirinya itu. Ia mendorong Baekhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan mengangkanginya. Posisi siap menyetubuhi. "Jangan lepaskan kocokan jarimu dari memek jalanhmu itu." Katanya sambil mengocok penisnya yang sudah tegang agar menjadi lebih tegang lagi dan berlumurkan precum. Ia kemudian menghujamkan batang penisnya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun dengan cepat dan menggenjot lubang itu seolah tak ada lagi waktu untuk menggagahinya esok hari. "Dasar pelacur. Kau selalu membuka kakimu lebar lebar untuk diperkosa oleh kontolku. Sial. Do you like my cock, you fucking whore?"

Baekhyun mengerang-erang nikmat. mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sama dengan vaginanya yang terbuka lebar menyambut batang kemaluan Chanyeol yang terus merojok keluar mesin tanpa inteval sedikitpun. "Y-yes... I love your cock fucking my wet pussy. Fuck me Chanyeol. Fuck me hard. Sodokkan kontolmu dalam-dalam," teriaknya tak karuan. Vaginanya juga sangat penuh karena keuda jarinya ikut keluar masuk dari lubang vaginanya bersamaan dengan penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya yang lain menuju klitoris Baekhyun dan menggosok daging kecil nan licin itu cepat, membuat Baekhyun semakin bergelinjangan. Dia horny sekali. Ia menekan payudaranya yang masih tertutup dress tidur berusaha menahan nikmat namun dia malah kewalahan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama cairannya muncrat berkali kali membasahi kemaluan Chanyeol. Dia menjerit puas sambil berusaha menutup kakinya. Tapi tentu saja gagal karena Chanyeol langsung menahan kedua kaki Baekhyun agar tidak menutup barang seincipun. Saat Baekhyun orgasme Chanyeol mengerang karena penisnya semakin terjepit di dalam lubang senggama Baekhyun.

"Sial lubangmu sempit sekali." ucapnya sambil menampar klitoris Baekhyun. Sodokannya semakin liar sementara Baekhyun yang baru saja orgasme menggeliat tak tahan diperkosa saat vaginanya masih sangat sensitif karena orgasme.

Chanyeol mengentotnya lagi dan lagi sampai Baekhyun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya dalam posisi menungging. Vaginanya begitu becek, penuh dengan lendir kemaluannya yang mengalir deras untuk penis Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun ejakulasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya barulah Chanyeol sampai. Ia menyemprotkan spermanya jauh ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Peju kental milik Chanyeol megalir keluar dari vagina Baekhyun, turun hingga ke pahanya.

"Besok aku akan memperkosamu saat video call dengan ayah dan ibu. Jangan pakai celana dalam. Dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh mereka bahwa aku sedang menyodok memek jalangmu itu dengan dildo."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemas. Dia tidak sabar untuk disetubuhi lagi besok.

end.

Bagi yang mau rp yadong atau sexting boleh pm


End file.
